


我说了这是假车

by 3843238432384



Category: superbat - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3843238432384/pseuds/3843238432384





	我说了这是假车

“咩！咩......咩——！”  
“嗷呜——”  
“...........咩，咩....”  
“嗷呜！嗷呜！”  
“.......................咩......”

————————————————————  
惊不惊喜，意不意外？（乖巧.jpg


End file.
